Adventures in Prydain: The Black Cauldron
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Taran and his best friend, Regina Howell are tasked in protecting their pet pig Hen Wen, but when the Horned King hears of her existence, he will stop at nothing to find the Black Cauldron, something that will make him so invincible, he will never need to worry of a soldier's death again. And Gina hast o find the magic within her. Part I of the Adventures of Prydain series.
1. 1: A Boy and a Girl

**Chapter 1: A Boy and a Girl**

Legend has it, in the mystic land of Prydain. There was once a king so cruel, and so evil, that even the gods feared him. Since no prison could hold him, he was thrown alive into a crucible of molting iron. There his demonic spirit was captured, in the form of a great black cauldron. For uncounted centuries The Black Cauldron lay hidden, while evil men searched for it. Knowing whoever possessed it, would have the power to resurrect an army of deathless warriors. And with them, rule the world.

Gina Howell, mostly known as Gina to her friends, sat out in the room and then approached her mentor, Dallben. Between her and the master, Hen Wen was an oracular pig. Usually Stella would be there using her new powers, but she was out with Lucas Perry, another young man who helped with the Farm once in a while. It was nothing the same. She got bored with the lesson in an instant and joined her friend Taran at the end of the window. He took no notice of her but relaxed into her coming. Dallben was really up to something this time. She just didn't know it at all.

Another detail was her parents were no longer alive since she was seven. Ever since the death of Sybil Howell daughter of Cassandra and Ralph Abbott, and Joseph Howell, Gina and Stella lived with Dallben and his apprentice, Taran. Ironically, Regina had instead become Dallben's apprentice. Another one was her brother, Alex had been missing. There was a legend he met a princess and ran away with her and became her serving boy, but Regina didn't believe that.

"There's something wrong! I can feel it in my bones. Hmm, the Fair Folk know it too. You don't see any of them around! The Horned King! That black hearted devil! What's he waiting for?" Coll Dallben muttered then he saw the cat playing with the pot. "YES, yes, Cat, I KNOW you want your breakfast! But just now THINKING is more important! Oh,Taran!: The pot is boiling over, Taran! Gina!"

Gina and Taran cut out of their daydreaming as Taran turned. Gina hurriedly went over to the pot.

"Oh, Dallben, I was just thinking. What if the war's over, and I never had a chance to fight!" Taran cried.

"Hmm, and a good thing too. War isn't a game, people get hurt!" Dallben warned him.

"But I'm not afraid!...Ouch!" Taran snapped.

"Ah, ha! There you are! If the Horned King ever returned you'll have a great deal more to worry about than a burned finger."

Gina giggled softly with covering her mouth. Taran sneered at her before getting the bowl ready. He smelled it once before grimacing in disgust. The cat did the same but started turning away. Gina quickly collected the cat in her arms and placed him down.

"No, no, no, no. Cat that is not for you it's for Hen Wen," Dallben said as Gina put the cat down.

"Hen Wen, Hen Wen, it's ALWAYS Hen Wen!" Taran snapped. Gina looked at him with Pity.

" And one day, my boy, you may learn why. Now, no more dreaming, you have chores to do," Dallben scolded his ward.

"Yes, sir," Taran said.

Gina made sure that Dallben wasn't looking and followed Taran out the door. Dallben did take note of Gina leaving with Taran but then turned away.

"He's so anxious, and so blind to the dangers ahead," Dallben said. "At least Gina can keep him nailed on teh ground and on the right path." He looked into the pot and turned to the cat. "Look, look Cat you're in luck! Just enough left for you!"

That was when the cat looked back with a disgusted face, not wanting to do with a pig's food.

"Dallben wouldn't understand. " said Taran. "We're not little kids any more, Gina."

"I think he's trying to look out for us, Taran," Gina told her best friend.

"But still!" Taran continued. "I'd rescue you, Gina from monsters and other evil creatures. I should be doing heroic deeds for Prydain! Not waiting hand and foot on a spoiled..."

Taran shoved the bowl into the home of Hen Wen .

"Hey!" Taran snapped, then Hen Wen came out.

"Oh, alright Hen, I didn't mean it," Taran apologized. "You'd better eat it Dallben made it especially for you," Gina said with a smile. Hen must not have agreed with the food as she backed away.

"Is this to be my life? Pampering a pig! I'm a warrior, not an Pig-Keeper." Taran snapped. "Dallben thinks I'd be afraid, but I wouldn't. All I need is, is, is a chance! And I could be a famous warrior!" He then took his sword" before looking at Gina. Look at me Hen and Gina! I can do it! Ha!" He made Hen squeal away. "Ha, ha, ha, ha. Even you're afraid!"

You challenge me? Run you cowards! See Gina?" There you are! His majesty the Horned King! So, we meet at last! Ha! Now I will save my dear friend Gina. " Taran took his stick and shook the Goat's horns. "Even the Horned King shakes with fear! See Gina?" Gina smiled at her friend as Taran came and hugged her, bringing her over. "EVERYBODY runs from the famous Taran of Caer Dallben!" Then the goats knocked Taran on teh ground and then Taran started coughing and then fall to the ground. "And now, Gina, Prydain's finest warrior, and your champion draws his last breath!"

Hen Wen thought that Taran was actually doing it, but Taran looked at her and then at Gina.

"Dallben!" Taran said.

"Not quite the blade for a hero," said Dallben.

"We were just...uh..." Taran said. "It's just we were...uh, Hen Wen got dirty!"

"So I see. Another dream, Taran?" Dallben asked them. Gina smiled sheepishly.

"But, Dalben! Won't I ever be anything but an Assistant Pig-Keeper?" Taran asked.

" She's a SPECIAL pig, Taran!" Dallben instructed Taran as Gina smiled and scratched her belly. "Now give her a nice bath!"

Gina watched as Taran put her inside a basin.

"Well Hen, it looks like I'll still be an Assistant Pig-Keeper, even when I'm as old as Dallben," Taran said. Then he looked at Gina. "And you'll be his farmgirl until your as old as him." He then started pampering her by washing her. "You like that, don't you? Now for the part you like best." Then, Gina saw that Hen had a face of terror. It could have concluded one thing: she was having a bad vision.

"Hey, c'mon Hen, I haven't finished scrubbing your what's the matter? Calm down, Hen! Stop it! Please what's the matter?! Hen Wen!" Taran cried as Gina tried to help him

"Gina! Taran! What's going on?!" Dallben demanded.

"W—We don't know!" Taran said as he held onto Hen.

"Yeah, there's something wrong with Hen Wen!

" WHAT?! Oh, quickly children, bring her inside!" Dallben called them.

Gina opened the door for Taran and Hen Wen. They came in to see the shades were placed over the windows. The room was darkened altogether basically. He was lighting up a candle. Gina quickly closed the door and also closed the top of the door as well. Dallben placed the basin full of water.

"What's that for?" Taran asked with him still carrying Hen Wen.

" Put Hen Wen down." Dallben said and Taran did as he was told. "I never use her powers unless I have to. But now I must!"

"Powers?" Taran asked. Gina said nothing.

"I've already known that," said Gina. Taran looked at her with utter betrayal. "Sorry, Stella and I gave our word not to tell you."

"Now, Taran do not be mad at Gina," Dallben said.

"I'm not," Taran assured.

"Now, Taran, what you and Gina are about to see, you must never reveal to ANYONE!" Dallben said. He took a staff and started stirring the water with it. Then he gave a chant:

" _Hen Wen, from you I do beseech,_

 _Knowledge that lies beyond my reach._

 _Troubled thoughts weigh on your heart,_

 _Pray you now those thoughts impart._ "

Hen Wen then got hypnotized and dropped her snout into the water. Then an imaged appeared of a horned man riding a horse. Gina's eyes grew wide at the sight of the enemy.

"The Horned King..." Dallben said and Taran gasped, but Gina put her hands on his left arm while cowering behind him. "Sshh. Don't interfere! He's searching... The Black Cauldron..! So that's it!"

"The Black Cauldron?" Taran questioned.

"An awesome weapon, Taran! It's been hidden for centuries, BUT if the Horned King should find it, and unleash its power. NOTHING could stand against him."

Then a pig appeared, and Gina knew what it was.

"It's Hen Wen!" Taran and Gina cried.

"He knows..." Dallben said. He saw that Hen had seen enough. "Stop! Enough!" He splashed the water in her face before going away from the basin. Dallben went over to

"You must leave here at once! Take Hen Wen and Gina to the hidden cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hide there, never bring her out, until I come for you!" said Dallben.

" Hide? But why?" Taran and Gina asked.

"Only I knew the secret of Hen Wen's power! But now the Horned King has discovered it! You must make sure he never uses it to find the Black Cauldron!" Dallben cried.

"Humph! I'm not afraid of the Horned King!" Taran gloated.

"I am though," Gina admitted but none of them heard her.

"Then you are a very foolish lad!" Dallben cried. "Untried courage is no match for his evil. Just remember that! Now, now off you go my boy and take care of yourself!"

Gina took her cap and put it on her head. Then she braided her hair fast before putting on her traveling boots before Taran took Hen Wen's rope.

"Goodbye Dallben! We won't fail you!" he promised.

"So much. So soon. To rest upon their young shoulders, Dallben said as he watched them go, also thinking of what Stella would think when she returned


	2. 2: Unknown

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, far away from the farm of Caer Dallben, there was a castle. The land was filled with dead things and nothing ever grew there. The castle was the home with the mysterious Horned King. There was one particular room filled with skeletons and right there were the vicious Horned King stood, walking around his "children" his warriors. He was a very malicious being. He was one of the most ugliest creatures ever alive. It was a skeletal, tall bony figure. He had big horns, which earned him his title, "Horned" in it. When angry his eyes would glow a blood red color and he wore red, brown and black on. He was looking for Hen Wen and a girl who had the power to do anything, and also a man who she may have known before. Now, he was insane and continued to talk with his deceased figures and then the Horned King spoke.

"Oh, yes! Yes, my soldiers. Soon the Black Cauldron will be mine," the Horned King said as he cackled evilly. " It's evil power will cost through my viens, and I, shall make you. CAULDRON-BORN! Yes! YES! Oh,yes! Then you will worship ME! Me. Oh, my soldiers, how long I have thirsted to be the God, among mortal men!"

* * *

Gina went after Taran when they entered in the Forbidden Forest, on their way to the abandoned cottage at the edge of the forest. To Gina, Taran had a dark reddish-brown hair color and brown eyes that made him look like a long lost puppy. They contrasted to Gina's green eyes and light brown hair. Her worries slightly increased a s they got closer and closer to their destination. The thought of the Horned King was not a good sign. She was worried for Hen Wen especially. If the King got in possession of Hen Wen, then all chaos would break loose. It was not everyday you go out into the woods and protect a pig that could be the death of you. Gina just came for the excitement.

There was also the thought of her younger sister and Luke. They all knew each other as children, but Gina didn't argue with her because she trusted Luke. Gina remembered Taran and Luke talking to each other. Both boys weren't close, but they were still close to one another. They weren't as close as Gina and Taran were.

Meanwhile, Taran checked to make sure Gina was still behind him. She was there every time, and when Gina got scared, she came next to her best friend. He worried for Gina sometimes, and had to make sure she was safe. He filled the big brother role for Gina's younger sister after Alexander had mysteriously disappeared. Taran loved Gina's little sister. He affectionately called her Tellie from time to time. He sometimes brushed Stella's long blonde hair. They would not see each other again if they survived the journey. Taran then looked back when Gina came up next to him, holding his arm with her left hand, but he saw she was scared, so Taran didn't say anything as they held hands, and it actually felt…good. They continued walking through the forest side by side.

Taran then looked back to Hen Wen and then back to Gina before they continued speaking to each other.

" Gosh, Gee, I never knew Hen Wen could create visions and things like that! I thought you were just an ordinary pig. I had no idea you so.. SPECIAL."

"Well I tried to tell you she was special but you didn't listen," Gina gloated.

"Not funny, Gee," said Taran. "Dallben's going to be glad he put his trust in us! Just you wait and see!"

"Now, Hen, don't go wondering off, dear," Gina said. "Now, don't go wandering about!"

"And don't you worry," Taran added. Keep close to me or Gina, and no one will do you any harm. Not while we're around."

"I'll be right back as soon as I go and get berries across the road," Gina said. She got up and let Taran get a drink of water from the stream. As soon as Gina was out of ear shot, Taran decided to keep talking to her.

"I won't let the Horned King get close to you Hen. I'll protect you! " Taran promised. He looked in the water and saw himself clad in golden armor.

"Taran of Caer Dallben, the greatest warrior in all Prydain!" the voice cried. "A true hero!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you all!" Taran said, pretending to draw the crowd. "But without the help of my pig, Hen Wen here I..." Taran froze and saw that Hen Wen was gone. She was nowhere to be found. "Oh no. GINA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gina had grabbed some berries she had found in the bushes. Then she jumped when someone called her name.

"GINA!" Taran yelled.

"I knew I shouldn't have let them alone," Gina said regretfully, she ran fast and faster for her friend but then she was waylaid by a reptillian like creature. She screamed as it tried to grab her. It almost came close to her again.

"You will not take me you fool!" GIna cried. She took up all the strength of magic she had and flashed out at the gwythaint. It did not work against the creature the first time. She tried this time even harder and blasted it away. The gwythaint then fell to the floor dead.

 _That thing tried to kill me, or at least try to take me prisoner,_ Gina said. She studied the reptilian like creature before running far away from it as possible and ran into Taran.

"You won't believe what just happened," the two friends said together.

"What?" Gina asked.

"Hen Wen is missing!" Taran cried.

"And a creature tried to kill me earlier and I could have sworn it was a gwythaint. That wasn't a coincidence, Taran," Gina said, realizing she said his name for the first time in a matter of hours since yestureday (and a note, the whole story to be honest.)

"I thought those things were extinct," Taran said.

"Apparently not," Gina said out of breath. Taran and Gina continued walking to look for Hen Wen.


	3. 3: Saving Hen Wen

**Chapter 3**

 **Saving Hen Wen**

The kids stopped when they heard a rustle in the trees. Taran and Gina looked at eac other befor Taran reached in for the apple he had in his pocket.

"Is that you Hen?" said Taran. "Look what I've got. C'mon out here's a lovely juicy... "

Suddenly a creacher came down and had brougth Taran down. Gina stopped and smiled when she saw how cute it was. But then she snapped when she realized it was stealing the apple.

"Great Prince give poor starving Gurgi munchings and crunchings! Nice apple! Good Prince, good apple! Oh boy! What a juicy apple! "it said.

Taran took the creature by the scruff of his neck and took the apple

"Hey! No you don't! I didn't give you that apple, you took it! " Taran shouted.

"Taran!" Gina snapped at how harsh he was being. "Knock it off."

"What? He stole from me!" he snapped. then the thing bit Taran's hand and ran away. Taran took upa branch. "Hey! Hold on you hairy little thief! Come back with my apple! If you don't give it back you'll be sorry! I mean it! I 'm warning you! "

"Taran!" Gina screamed. "Alright, I didn't have to do this."

She used her magic to cause Taran to back down.

"Hey!" Taran schouted. "You know I hate it when you use your magic on me!" He then looked and Gurgi came out of hiding.

"Come on, where is it?"

"Could we please have our apple back? Gina asked. Gurgi said nothing.

"If nice lady asks, then Gurgi gives it back to you, now," Gurgi said and then handed the paple to Taran, who saw it was bittten.

"You horrible greedy thing! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Taran snapped.

"Taran, stop it!" Gina yelled. He bit it before he gave it to us."

"Ooooohhh!" Gurgi said. "Poor miserable Gurgi deserves fierce smackings and whackings on his poor tender head! All is left with no munchings and crunchings! Forgive poor Gurgi!"

Oh, stop that sniveling! I'm not going to hurt you. Now look here! Have you seen our pig?" Taran asked.

"Piggy? Round, fat piggy? Big snout! Curly tail!/" Gurgi asked, starting to sound like a pig.

"That's her! That's Hen Wen!" Taran said.

"Uhah, nope. Gurgi has not seen piggy! Nope!" Gurgi said.

"But yoou just said..." Gina said.

"Oh, never mind, Gina!" Taran snapped. "No telling where Hen Wen is by now!"

"Oh, master, missus! Now Gurgi remembers! Yes! Yes! Clever sharp-eyed Gurgi saw the piggy run, right through the forest! Uhuh! Uhuh! I saw it! Uhuh! I saw it!" Gurgi said. "Come! Gurgi will find the lost piggy! Then we'll be friends forever!" He hopped on Taran and looked ffor the apple. "Munchings and crunchings in here somewhere!"

THen there was a squeal that escapedfrom a pig

"It's Hen Wen! She's in trouble!" Taran said.

"I'll go with you.

"No! You used all your magic energy on that gwythaint, and me." Taran said and ran away. "You stay there.

Gina stood tehre upset. When Taran left, Gina ran after him but Gurgi ran away before following them.

"Hen Wen! Hen!" Taran shouted. Gina ran into the field.

"Hen Wen! Hen Wen look out!" Taran shouted, going to follow her. "Look out! C'mon hurry Hen! No! Don't! Hen hurry!" Suddenly the gwythaint grabbed Hen Wen before she reached to Taran.

"No! Don't! Stop! No!" Taran cried, grabbing on the tail, but it flew away. "No! Come back! Please! No! No! Come back! "

Taran!" Regina cried coming next to her friend. The two of them ran until seeing the Horned King's castle from where they stood.

"Hen Wen, I must get her out of there!" Taran said. Gina and him wnet to go down, but Gurgi stopped them.

"Oh, no! Great Lord! Not go in there! Forget the piggy!' said Gurgi

"What are you doing here?" Taran snapped .

"Gurgi come back to be your friend!" Gurgi answered

"Friend? Humph! You're no friend! Why you run away when Gina and I..." said girl looked at him and he realzied how pointless this was to talk about it. "Oh! never mind! I promised Dallben we'd keep Hen safe! I have to go!" Gina stopped as a lightning bolt flashed. He looked at Gina. She gave him a face saying she was going. Taran looked at Gurgi. "Are you coming along?" Gina asked.

"Me? Go in there? Oh! No, no! It's a terrible place!"

"Just as I thought! You're no friend! You're just a...a.. a miserable coward!"Taran snapped and threw the apple at him. "Here this is all you wanted!" he took Gina's hand and they walked down the hillside.

"If Great Lord go into evil castle, poor Gurgi will never see his friends again!" Gurgi said, feeling true remorse. "Nope! Never!"

Taran and Gina climbed on the side of the castle tower carefully. Taran had let Gina go first, but also told her to not use any magic of staircases to get them there, or they would have been exposed faster than you could say "pop goes the weasel". Eventually the two friends made it to the top in the room, avoiding the men that passed by them. Then, a large hound dog had barked loudly in their faces, waking up the dog's master. He tugged on his dog's leash, not even seeing Taran or Gina there.

"Shutup ya thick-skulled dolt!" said the guard. "Always barking at nothing ! Alright, might as well make our rounds!"

The girl grabbed onto her friend about to go down furthur into their hiding spot. She opeend the hidden door. Taran shrugged as they went into the rtoom. Meanwhile down below, there was a woman dancing and one green goblin named reeper who was bullied by the Horned King's henchman. Suddenly out a flash, the Horned King appeared with transporting from his magic. He came down the steps as Taran and Gina grew scared and backed down.

"Welcome Your majesty! We're celebrating our success! I-I-I mean YOUR success!" said Creeper, quickly correcting himself. "We have made no mistakes this time!" He gave the Horned King his goblet, who drank out of it. " Bring in the prisoner!"

"There sire! This is the pig that creates visions!" HE SNIVELLED AND then looked at Hen Wen. "Alright pig! Show his majesty where the Black Cauldron can be found! Go on, show it! " Hen Wen looked down at the basin and just looked away stubbornly.

"Heh, heh! Stubborn little thing, isn't she? Heh, heh." said Creeper. The HORNED King caught him by the throat and threwe him onto the ground.

"Why yes, sire. You're quite right! I'll take take care of it at once!" he said. "The Black Cauldron! Where is it? Show us, swine!" When he shoved it in the water, it still didn't work. Then the gob llin went to burn Hen Wen. "I warn you! The King's patience is short!"

"No! Don't! Nooooo!" Taran shouted. He then fell onto the ground and Gina followed afterwords.


	4. 4: Hen Wen

The two friends found themselves onto the ground, and Taran pushed her behind him.

"Get back! Or I'll, I'll..." Taran snapped with Gina pushed behind him. Instead of feeling threatened, the man pointed his sword at the broom and cut off the end of the broomstick.

Oh, nice work genius! Gina snapped at her friend. Then that moment they were grabbed by men.

"Release them!" yelled Creeper. Gina and Taran were thrown on the ground next to Hen Wen, who was glad to be with her friends again. They had a brief happy reunion. Then the sound of the Horned King breathing made them stop and only Gina cowered there in fear.

"I presume, my children, you are the keeper of this oracular pig," he said. Both Gina and Taran looked scarce. While Gina was scared, Taran shook his head.

"I-I-I-I-I'M he , sir, she is just a tagalong," answered Taran. Gina didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

"Then, if you are him, instruct her to show me the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron," the lich demanded drinking the wine from his goblet.

" Oh, sir! I-I can't," said Taran, looking at the pig in the eyes. "I promised!"

" Very well, in that case the pig is no use to me!" said the Horned King and then let his goblet smash to a thousand pieces.

"What are you going to do?!" Taran asked. They almost went to execute Hen, but Gina couldn't scream to save herself. "No! You can't! Don't! No! Stop! I'll make her tell you!

"That's better." said the horned King. Creeper threw her onto the ground.

"Now, get on with the visions, pig!" yelled Creeper. Gina had to hold her down.

"Hen Wen from you I do beseech..." Taran said as he stirred his finger in the basin of water. "Knowledge that lies beyond my reach..."

Hen then got a little bit hypnotized by the water and showed the vision of the Black Cauldron. Gina herself got hypnotized by it but had to focus.

"Look! Look sire! It's working!" said the green goblin causing Gina to look at him with a tongue stuck out, but the goblin missed Gina's glowering glance.

"The Black Cauldron! So it does exist!" yelled the Horned King. "Yes. Where is it? Show me. Show me!"

Taran screamed when he saw on how scary the he was. He accidentally knocked the water over when Taran grabbed Gina's hand and then grabbed onto Hen Wen and began running from the guards. They ran into what they thought was the exit, but it led them into the kitchen. The cook did nothing, not even try to kill Taran or Gina. However, Creeper tossed a knife, but missed both of them, however, Taran looked at Gina and grabbed onto her hand. However, as they ran, Gina stumbled and fell, injuring her ankle in the process.

'Taran, " Gina yelled. "Help!"

Taran stopped and let Gina climb onto his back because of her sprained ankle. They found their way to the top of the tower and locking the doors.

The moat! It's our only chance! C'mon Hen!" Taran shouted. Gina made to make a move however she was caught by an unknown force and Taran followed after her. That sneaky goblin had been the one who caught an injured Gina and Taran.

"I caught them, Your Majesty! I caught the boy and the witch!" Creeper cried.

"But you let the pig go, didn't you?" the Horned King asked him, choking the poor goblin to death.

"I wasn't my fault!" Creeper choked before being thrown onto the ground.

Throw the boy into the dungeon!" the Horned King shouted loud. "And as for the girl..."

His majesty approached Regina but the mortal girl cowered in fear away from him until the Horned King grabbed onto Regina's chin roughly and looked at her in the eyes, but Gina refused to look at him. She shoved her chin out of his grasp and just kept clutching onto her ankle. A man then grabbed onto the back of her dress and pushing her back to her feet, no matter how hard the pain was. They threw her onto the ground hard and Gina lifted herself off the ground.

"I know who you are," said the Horned King. Gina looked up to the skeletal figure but didn't move a muscle as she heard his cruel and calculus voice.

"You don't know who I am, you don't know me at all!" Gina said, no matter how scared she said she wasn't earlier in her capture. The gwythaint had tried to get at her before was sent by the Horned King, you see, as he heard that only Hen Wen would listen to Gina's commands, as well as Taran.

"Regina Howell," The Horned King said. "You are Regina Howell, greatest witch in the entire world, even more powerful than the Witches of Morva themselves. Anyone knows who you are, child. Even the stars will know your names, dear, after you are long gone. You should know that. Show me what you have."

I do know how to perform magic very well, better than the minor witches and the Witches of Morva themselves, I was told, Regina thought, but with fear engaging in my mind, I couldn't make a muscle about it. Only way is to make me anger, but it still lead me to the dark side, which Dallben told me to never give into my anger, no matter how mad someone makes me, but the problem is that I don't know how to not get into my anger. Anger always wins and patience always loses.

"I will not when I am afraid of you," Gina said.

"And I could not believe it was you who destroyed my third gwythaint. If you could do that you could do something else.

"What's the matter, wench?" said the guard from behind her. "Can't perform a simple spell?"

It laughed at her, but Gina struggled with herself. The fear started melting and she had the sparkles twitch through her fingers. With one last move she screamed at the man , knocked him on the ground with many winds she generated with and then the men from behind were so scared, they ran away from Gina and the throne room as fast as they could. Regina then fell to the floor and turned to see his fangs.

"I should have known," the Horned King said. "Perhaps you would know a young boy who was found with his princess."

"How would I know anything about man being with princes and princesses?" Gina asked the Horned KING, CROSSING her own arms. "I've never met one. "

Then the villain signaled his guards and Gina just stood there, wondering what he was talking about when another guard came in and unmasked the stranger. She waited to just see who it was when the guard holding the man or woman and then he unmasked the mysterious person. Then Gina knew exactly who it was.

"Beat me with a chicken," said the boy.

"You! I'm going to STRANGLE YOU!" Gina yelled. She got up from the floor and walked over to him.

"Now Gina, let me explain," said the boy as he backed up. "Is this any way to treat your own—"

Gina took her hand and slapped him on his face before grabbing onto the front of his jacket.

"Where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Gina yelled at the top of her lungs. "You abandoned us for years, and this is where I find you."

"Gee—" he said. "Calm yourself down. It's not the end of the world, to know your—"

Gina still didn't buy his moves. She knew this boy very well. She just didn't say anything to him and turned away.

"So you do know this man?" the Horned King asked.

"Yes I do" Gina said, suddenly sad. "He is my brother."

"Gina I…" Alex started to explain.

"Take the boy back to the dungeons," the cold harden voice of the Horned King commanded. They took her brother away before closing the doors on them.

"What are you going to do to my brother?" Gina said, tear threatening to fall down her cheeks. "He has no quarrel with you."

His Royal pain in the ass grabbed onto her chin roughly. She felt his cold, callus bony hands as they held onto her fair face. He made her look into his soulless black eyes as they glowed red.

"That entirely depends on you, girl," the Horned King threatened, squeezing his prisoned girl's chin tighter.

"Get your hand off me," Gina sneered and then shoved her chin out of the wicked king's grip. He said no more to her and let the guards take her away to wherever Taran's cell was. She was not only mad at, but also worried for her brother. If something bad were to happen, he would be dead for real this time. There was no way Gina would let that happen. No way.

 **Now that was a surprise ending. Gina's brother is still alive, not dying in the fire after all, but not for long if she disobeys one thing the Horned King tells her to. I'll just say that it will be a strange relationship between the villain and the heroine in later stories.**


	5. 5: Escape from the Horned King's Castle

Gina struggled with the guard until he opened the cell and locked the door shut tightly. She thought she was alone in the room, but never went unnoticed by Taran. He came and helped her up.

"Gina are you..." Taran started, but her glare caused him to stop.

"Alex..." she breathed. "Alex is here. He's alive, Taran."

"Alex is alive?" Taran asked her. She nodded. "I thought he was dead?"

"I thought so too until...the Horned King came to me and showed me him," Gina said. She was starting to cry if Taran hadn't come to her and hugged her close. They never did this that much, because this was the first time. Well into the night, Taran covered a shivering Gina in her sleep as the sun was awaking. He was stuck there with his friend, with nothing to do as Regina slept. He threw a rock as the voices went through his head.

You must make sure he never uses Hen Wen to find the Black Cauldron!" Dallben's voice came through his head.

"I won't fail you, Dallben. Look at me Hen, I can do it!" Taran remembered him saying.

"Oh, such a dreary place!" said a voice. There he saw a young girl coming up. Taran reached for Gina and woke her up. She looked clueless at first but saw the princess girl coming out of the pit.

"Hmm, I thought I heard a noise in here, Alex," said the princess. She looked at Taran and Gina sitting there. "Oh! Was that you both?"

"Yeah" Gina said while Taran answered with, "Yes." He stared at Alex who tried to avoid eye contact.

"You're being held a prisoner, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Yes!" Taran said.

" I've been held against my will, too." the princess answered. She looked as Gina touched the bauble that came close to her.

"It lights up!" Gina said.

"Why of course, it's magic! Oh, I hate this place!" said the princess. "I do hope there aren't any rats in here. Oh, not that I really mind them you know, but they do jump out at one so! I'm Princess Eilonwy. Are you a lord or a warrior?"

"Er, no, I'm, uh, an assistant pig-keeper," Taran answered.

"Oh, what a PITY. I was so hoping for someone who could help me escape!" said Princess Eilonwy. She looked at Gina who stared at her. "Oh, and you are?"

"Gina Howell," Gina answered. "witch-in-training and that guy's younger sister." She pointed at Alex.

"Eilonwy, have you met my sister, Gina?" Alex asked her, and Gina just shook her head. "And Taran long time no see?" He laughed nervously, but neither Taran or Gina laughed. They just stood there with expressionless faces. "Oh."

Gina just shook her head as did Taran.

"Well, if you want to come with us, you may," Eilonwy said. The princess, Alex, Taran and Gina all went down the steps and out of the dungeon cell. ""Oh, that wicked, wicked king! You know, he stole me. He thought my bauble could tell him where some old cauldron was. And I don't know what he wanted Alexander for. Must have been for something that I hope he tells me."

"Well, it's another tale, My Lady," Alex answered her, and Eilonwy just stared at him.

"OK, the Horned King wanted my brother to lure me into this castle, but it didn't work out," Gina answered. "Because we're all gone by now."

"That's what he wanted our pig for," Taran answered to Eilonwy's question earlier.

"Oh yes," Eilonwy said.

"Yes, but she can see the future," Gina answered as well.

"Oooooo! How interesting! Well, you better stay close to me and Alexander or you'll get lost," Eilonwy said. Her bauble ran away.

"Your bauble!" Taran and Gina said together.

"Oh, it's always chasing those rats away," he said. They walked to the whole in the wall to the Tomb.

"A burial chamber! This could be the tomb of the great king who built this castle!" Eilonwy gasped "Before the Horned King took it over

Taran fell through the wall.

"Oh, Taran are you alright?" Gina asked her friend and helped him up.

"See, he's fine," Alex said with a smile, but Gina ignored her brother.

" Well, c'mon then! Help me have a look around." Eilonwy said, relieved Taran was alright.

Gina, he must have been a great warrior! " said Taran. He took out the sword from the man's burial chamber.

'Taran, put that back," Gin a said. She felt the magic on the sword.

"Well he's not going to use it," Taran said. He went to join Eilonwy, and Alex.

"Let's get out of here before they come back! " Eilonwy said to the other two. As they passed by the four friends stopped as they heard the sound of a dog barking. They saw a minstrel being tied up with a dog barking. They saw it was a poor older man being chained up.

"You're making a horrendous mistake! I'm not a spy! I'm a bard! I sing! Uh, I entertain! Oh, careful sir, these are the hands of an artist!" cried the bard. "Now, look, you seem an intelligent sort of chap to me! " He looked seeing the not so intelligent name. "I assure you I had no idea who owned this castle! I just happened to be passing!" The dog was approaching him. "Oh, he's nice! What's his name?" The dog went to bite the bard, but the guard took him away. They left

Down! You don't realize who I am! I shall sing of your dastardly deed! I'm Fflewddur Fflam! Minstrel of minstrels! Balladeer to the grandest courts in all the land! " In response, few of his strings came out from them. " Well, so you've forgotten! I've sung in some of the finest courts!" The next one sprang out of place. "Well I'm only waiting for an invitation!" Another string broke. "Oh, shush! Why do you judge every word I say? Oh! What's that? " He looked seeing a former minstrel stuck on the wall.

"Oh, hello! We'll have you untied in a moment. I'm Princess Eilonwy. and this is my friend.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you down," Gina said. With the sparks on her fingers, Alex commented, "Wow, you've learned over the years."

"Oh and you can do better, Alex," Gina snapped at him. Her magic was a little bit stronger than Alex's mostly because he hardly ever used magic before he was presumed dead. She turned around to ignore her brother and let her magic make the ropes disappear. "You are in bad trouble aren't you?"

"Trouble? Don't you know where you are?" asked the man who was half free. "Haven't you seen him?"

Before Gina could answer, the Horned King's human henchmen were scattered around.

"Pig- boy and the witch's escaped! Look in there!" yelled a henchman.

Taran grabbed on the sides of Regina's shoulders.

"We've been discovered!" he cried. All four of the friends, leaving the bard alone. They didn't mean to leave him alone, but they had to run. Taran tripped without seeing the root dropping the sword. Gina stopped following her brother and his princess friend.

She started yelling for her friend, but Taran grabbed onto her hand and then clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. He told her to shush and Gina did as she was told.

They got up when the Henchman were gone. Taran grabbed onto her and they ran but were caught.

"Pig-boy! You little scot!" yelled the man. They screamed as the man lifted his ax.

"Not so fast, Mr.," said Gina. The man brought his ax up but Taran slashed it off, breaking the ax into pieces. She let the magic spark in between her fingers before running away. Then Taran laughed maniacally.

"What is so funny?" Alex asked them. They looked up.

"Are you all right?" Eilonwy asked.

"Oh, good! You're safe!" Taran said.

"Why of course! I-" Eilonwy started.

"C'mon! I'm going to get you all out of here!" Taran cried, grabbing onto Gina's hands and the other followed them.

They ran up the passageway as the men came closer. When they came across the other henchmen, Taran brought out he sword, over the henchman's head and let the magic sword run amuck. Taran holds up the Magic Sword and swings at the Henchmen. With a burst of light, the Magic sword came back. They were running faster for their lives. As they passed the hallway, Taran splits the barrels again. Also as they passed, Gina used her magic to fend them away from her.

"Taran!" Eilonwy yelled. They were already trapped.

"Ah! Taran! DO something! Use the sword!" Alex yelled. They kept dodging the axes and other swords. Gina used every bit of magic to stop them from coming closer. The sword Taran took opened up the hatch and then the others started running for dear life.

"Make way!" Fflewddur yelled as they ran through the fields and out of the henchmen. "Make way! Step aside! I've never hurt you! Get, get out of my way! "

They made it through the door, but the guard dog grabbed the back of Fflewddur's pants, but he ran fast and the dog was separated from its meat.

"Run, Princess! Gina! Alex! Run!" Taran shouted as they ran faster and faster.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a magic sword?!" Fflewddur asked them. The dog that chased Fflewddur than collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

"It wasn't my fault! That's it! That's it!" Creeper begged as he walked up the steps. "I always get blamed for these things! I'll just tell him. . . and if he gets mad. . .oh, OH! I'll just straighten him out! That's it! I'm not going to get kicked around for this! " He hesitated to knock but then knocked very lightly before entering. He went through the king's chambers pacing there. "Sire?"

The Horned King looked at his servant and asked, "You bring news of the pig?"

"Not exactly, sire," Creeper answered as The Horned King sat on his throne. "It's the pig-keeper and the girl, sir. They've…OH! They've " He struggled to say the words correctly. The Horned King clutched onto his throne, getting madder and madder as Creeper said slowly Then he took the courage. "They've escaped...escaped!"

The Horned King signaled for Creeper to come closer.

"Oh, sire! Allow me!" Creeper cried and choked himself. "Is, is that enough?"

"Good. They'll find their pig!" the Horned King cackled a little bit. "Send the gwythaints to follow that boy and his witch companion.

"Oh, yes, sire! Oh, yes! By all means, sire! " Creeper cried, running out the door and laughing maniacally.


End file.
